1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable tool storing device, more particularly to a portable tool storing device for storing tools in modular containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,663 as shown in FIG. 1, there is disclosed a portable tool storing device, which includes a carrier for holding a plurality of accumulating containers 6 that accommodate small items. The carrier is formed by two flat-shaped box bodies 4 which are superimposed to each other, and which have a plurality of fitting holes 43 such that the containers 6 are fitted to the fitting holes 43 to permit covers 62 of the opposing containers 6 to be stacked on each other. The box bodies 4 are pivotably connected to each other at lower portions thereof to be freely opened and closed such that grip forming bodies 5 on upper portions of the box bodies 4 are juxtaposed to each other to form a handle when closed. In use, the box bodies 4 have to be opened to permit opening of the covers 62 of the containers 6 or removal of the containers 6 from the fitting holes 43, which causes inconvenience to the user.